Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-maintenance method for a memory device and in particular to a data-maintenance method used in a read process.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is a widely used non-volatile data-storage medium, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in storage mediums such as memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices (SSDs), embedded multimedia cards (eMMCs), etc.
Flash memory is a widely used non-volatile data-storage medium, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used as memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices (SSDs), embedded multimedia cards (eMMCs), etc.
The storage array of a flash memory (e.g. NAND flash) includes a plurality of blocks and each of the blocks has a plurality of pages arranged to store data, wherein a floating gate transistor can be used to form a flash memory. The floating gate in the floating gate transistor can capture the charge to store the data. However, the ability to capture the charge of the floating gate may be damaged by the time, the environment, and the degree of use. As a result, flash memory requires frequent maintenance of data. However, data maintenance may cause delays in the process time, causing the user to feel uncomfortable operation.